Norrin Radd (2007)
Created By: AwesomeDymond Silver Surfer is a powerful being who helped the The Fantastic Four defeat Galactus. History ''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' Norrin Radd agreed to become Galactus' herald in return for the safety of his home-world, Zenn-La, and the woman he loved, Shalla-Bal. His power comes from the surfboard itself, which also serves as a beacon for Galactus. After Doctor Doom renders him unconscious, he steals the board. The Fantastic Four free the Surfer from imprisonment to help them defeat Doom. Doom throws a cosmic spear at the Surfer to kill him, but Sue Storm steps in and saves him. She tries to use her force fields to block the spear, but it passes through the field and impales Sue. The Surfer turns on Galactus after he witnesses Sue dying in Reed's arms. The Surfer brings Sue back to life and then goes off to destroy Galactus, appearing to implode when he does. At the end of the film, Surfer is floating aimlessly through space, with his board in the background. As he drifts off screen, his eyes open and his board flies towards him. Powers and Abilities Powers Radd is by far the strongest and most powerful character to be seen in his universe with his Cosmic Surfboard, able to fend off assaults of the entire Fantastic Four, Dr. Doom, and the military. Space Breathing: Radd could breath in space. Projection: Radd was shown to be able to project images of the surface of his stomach. Abilities *'Skilled Combatant:' Radd has shown he is very capable of fighting off multiple obstacles and opponents including, but probably not limited to a salvo of missiles, the Fantastic Four, and Doctor Doom without to much problem. Strength Level Class Class 100+ Superhuman Strength: With his Cosmic Surfboard Radd can lift at least as much as the Thing ... placing him at 1 000 tons at least. Peak Human Strength: Without his Cosmic Surfboard he's about 500 - 800 Lbs by virtue of his size. Paraphernalia Equipment Cosmic Surfboard: Silver Surfer's cosmic surfboard is indestructible like the Earthly metal Adamantium and it grants him a number of superhuman powers (due to the Power Cosmic inside the board) that he doesn't have otherwise. Here's some powers the Silver Surfer has demonstrated; *'Superhuman Strength:' Radd's strength is at least equal to the Thing which can lift a minimal of 1 000 tons. *'Invulnerability:' Radd's invulnerability allows him to survive anything the Fantastic Four, Doom, or the military could do to him with ease. He survived a powerful blast from Dr. Doom, a salvo of missiles from the military, a fire - blast from the Human Torch. *'Superhuman Speed:' Radd's speed is at least equal to the Thing which can run faster than 30 mp/ h. *'Flight:' Radd's flight speed in space is massively faster than light as seen when he traveled an at least inter - steller distance in a little more than a few seconds, but he appears to hold back a lot when in an atmosphere propably around mach-10 due to that being the limited safe speed in an atmosphere. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' He has amazing reflexes as seen when he easily reacted to a salvo of missiles headed for him. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Radd hasn't shown to tire at all. He has also been shown to have a immense tolerance for pain. *'Matter Manipulation:' Radd can also manipulate matter allowing him to freeze large bodies of water, create massive holes in the ground without digging, and make Johnny Storm's molecules unstable. **' Intangibility:' Radd can traverse through solid materials without breaking them, probably through matter manipulation. *'Etc., Etc., Etc.' Relationship(s) *Fantastic Four - Allies **Sue Storm - Ally **Johnny Storm - Ally **Ben Grimm - Ally **Reed Richards - Ally *Doctor Doom - Enemy *General Hager - Enemy *Galactus - Master (Formerly) Appearances/Actors Canon (1 film) *''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (First appearance) - Doug Jones/ Laurence Fishburne (Voice) Behind the Scenes *It has been said that he could have a his own film and is more in chance of happening than another fantastic four film. Please Comment Below When commenting please remember: on how accurate this page is; on how good the grammar is; and sign all comments with -- ~ ~ ~ ~ --, otherwise they: won't get mentioned; will be deleted. -- AwesomeDymond 23:42, May 28, 2012 (UTC)